Box Office/Scenario Guide
First off, hire several janitors to deal with the phenomenal amounts of litter that are all over the park. It is recommended that you assign them all a specific patrol area as well. The quickest way to deal with cleaning the park for the Apprentice objectives is to hire three janitors and plant them right at the entrance of the park. Letting them randomly sweep will quickly clear out the entrance area of the park before Cami O. arrives to complain about what a stye it is. Your park has no amenities other than the monorail and the western-themed restaurants to start, so your first order of business after the janitors should be planting bathrooms, benches, and info booths to keep the folks happy. Also, do not delete the monorail,. Guests will quickly become unhappy, and in truth the rail is a quick generator of cash in the early going. (particularly if you change the ride configuration to run with two trains) Later into the game you may want to consider extending the track on the western edge of the park to add a third station in the empty area behind the oil tanker decoration. Then hire a few mechanics and assign them to specific areas for Cami O's return and build a few more shops, as well as increasing the prices on the existing ones (Guests will quickly demand food stalls, so make sure your research budget is targeted towards shops and stalls). Next, build a coaster design (if using a saved track, make sure the excitement is at least 7) and a few non-tracked rides and you should be done this place quickly. Loans can be problematic, as you are limited to 5k until you've cleared your Entrepreneur level objectives. But worry not, at least you don't have to repay them on this park. You can also try deleting some of the buildings around the property for some cash quick cash, just try to avoid trashing the trees as this costs money, and removing the animatronic decorations around the monorail lowers its excitement and makes it less popular. Squeeze in as many little thrill/junior/gentle rides as possible on the land the buildings were on, as they are cheap rides and make a profit easily. Just make sure to have enough mechanics to cover them as this is a large park with a lot of ground to cover. Cami O. can be very hard to please in the Tycoon level scenario. She wants to ride on a Roller Coaster with an 'Excitement '''of 7.00 or better, but she won't venture on to one with an '''Intensity '''of more than 4.00. She also will only ride a limited number of rides; so she may use up her allotment on your ''thrill rides even if you have a properly rated coaster available. So make sure to put your coaster near the front, surround it with scenery to keep the Excitement level up, and avoid inversions or high speeds to keep those Intensity numbers down.